Ono/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Ono and Kion are good friends. Whenever there's a problem, Kion can always count Ono to spot it. He always listens to Kion and he seems to be on top of everything, even when Janja and his clan are attacking or when there's trouble in the Pride Lands. He is also one of Kion's best friends and never lets him or the guard down. Bunga Bunga and Ono are shown to have a close friendship despite Bunga's usual annoyance, the two do care for each other. Fuli Fuli and Ono are shown to have a close relationship, with Fuli often comforting him when Ono is panicked or upset and defending him when he is called names as seen in "Never Roar Again". Beshte Beshte and Ono are shown to have shown to have a close relationship with Ono always standing on Beshte's head or back. Hadithi Hadithi is Ono's hero and idol but he soon realizes that he is a fake after failing to do his spin but nonetheless still admires the bird and helped him create a real story by saving the klipspringers, helping Hadithi show true courage in doing so and he even passed down some wisdom to him. Makuu Ono and Makuu first started out as enemies but soon became firm friends. He even forgave Ono when he accidentally woke his float from their hibernation in "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" after his keen sight foiled Kiburi's plans, the murder of Simba. Kinyonga Ono and Kinyonga are shown to be friends. She recognizes Ono quickly for his intellect, keen eyes and seems to be impressed by him. Kinyonga has also been shown to 'tease' Ono by sneaking up on him during "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". She praises Ono and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Makini Makini has helped Ono on at least two missions. The first being The Bite of Kenge when she helps the Lion Guard save the melons and the second was in The Scorpion's Sting when she helps the Guard get the Volcanic Ash to save Simba's life, the vultures nearly succeed in getting rid of the gourd until Kion used his roar against them. Simba Ono is a loyal friend the king as seen when he spoiled Kiburi's plot to murder him and when he helped save him in The Scorpion's Sting because he and the retrieved the ash to Pride Rock. Simba also temporarily leads him, Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli in The Trail to Udugu while Kion, Kiara, and Nala were away for the Udugu event. The king occasionally compliments him on his keen of sight. Ona Even though he is not Ona's mother, he babysat her for most of the episode, Ono, and the Egg. At first, he scolds her for her mischievous behavior, but eventually develop a close friendship and he even admits that she is cute when she is not getting herself into mischief. He later helps Kulinda save her from Mpishi and Mwoga. Ona is practically named after Ono because of she and her mother like him a lot. Kulinda Kulinda is first seen cheering Ono as he chases a hawk in the sky. Later, she decides to leave her egg in Ono's charge, whilst she prepares a safer nest. After returning to him, she helps Ono defend her child from Mpishi, and warmly accepts him into her family, naming her chick after him. Ajabu At first, Ono didn't believe Ajabu exist believing him to Beshte's friend but upon seeing him get chased by Makucha. He believed an worked with the rest of the guard to save him from the leopard afterwards he was officially introduced. Pumbaa Ono and Pumbaa seem to have a great relationship. Although Ono claims that Bunga shouldn't be smelling bad now that he's on the Lion guard, Pumbaa thinks he smells fine. Timon Ono and Timon are good friends. All though Ono wanted to have Bunga not to make a stink. Kiara Ono seems to have a good realtionship with Kion's older sister Kiara. In "Can't Wait to be Queen" Ono is respective to Kiara. Ono became in charge of the "Morning Report when Zazu went with Simba and Nala. Zazu The two are on good terms seeing as they both help their leaders in their own way. Though Zazu was annoyed when Ono wasn't doing his job at one point because he lost his crest feathers, both birds get along. Rafiki Ono and Rafiki are on good terms with each other. They also frequently hangout together throughout the show when Ono helped him realized the importance of his painting in "Eye of the Beholder". And he even helped save the mandrill from the hyenas and the jackals in Divide and Conquer, showing how much he along with the rest of the Guard care about him. Twiga The two do seem to be on good terms. However, in "Never Roar Again" when the giraffes' waterhole has been blocked by boulders Twiga notices that Ono has lost his crest feathers and bends down and tells him that his head looks like an egg, laughing with Shingo. When Bunga tries to defend his friend, insisting that his head looks more like a hippo's bottom, which only results in more laughter from her but despite that, they still remained on friendly terms, since he has helped her after that as seen when he flies abruptly in front of her to stop her when the path she was walking along is blocked by a mudslide she thanks him for the heads-up. Shingo Thought the two are on good terms as Ono was the one who immediately saw that Shingo was stuck in a tree as seen in "The Trouble With Galagos". Though later on when Ono lost his crest feathers, Shingo orders the bird to wait his turn, calling him an "egghead" when Shingo and his herd's watering hole has been cut off by some boulders. Shingo even laughs at Ono for not only his bald head but for misunderstanding him, yet they still remain on good terms despite that. Boboka's Son Much like Kion, Boboka's son appears to be on good terms with the egret, after he helped lead him back to his mother. Badili Ono was the one who helped Badili with eye contact and even defended him from Mapigano when he couldn’t and once he completes it, he isn’t able to defeat his bully. At first Badili is worried that the Guard may have seen how scared he was, but Ono states that he saw a leopard standing up for himself, which delights Badili and the two remain on good terms for now. Tamaa Ono viewed Tamaa as an untrustworthy copycat when he first met him and did not fall for his smooth talking. He later warms up to him after he saved the impalas from Janja's Clan. Tamaa later helps Ono by distracting the jackals while he and the rest of the Guard save Rafiki from the hyenas. However when the jackals find out he warns Kion about it, but he forgives him for trying. He later helps again by distracting Janja with Beshte's voice, so that Kion could defeat him. He later admitted to him that he had never been in a battle before. Mwenzi Ono and Mwenzi are good friends. Ono talks Mwenzi about going back to Kifaru. They also talk about how to deal with Kifaru when he makes noises. When Makuu comes to attack him and Mwenzi can't fly Ono goes to get the guard. Ajabu At first, Ono didn't believe Ajabu exist believing him to Beshte's friend but upon seeing him get chased by Makucha. He believed an worked with the rest of the guard to save him from the leopard afterwards he was officially introduced. Uroho, Mwevi and Mwizi Ono wasn't a big fan of them to begin with. Ono thought they were very annoying. He was the one that found out that they were the food theives. At the end Ono thought that they were good when they fed him a bug. Muhangus Muhangus trusts Ono, and the pair are on good terms. Basi Basi and Ono are shown to have a good relationship as he is on friendly terms and respects the little egret. Hodari Hodari and Ono are good relationship as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Swala Ono and Swala are on good terms. In "The Trail to Udugu" Swala sees something coming but she didn't know that it was Simba. She and her herd gets spooked by him and her herd starts to run. Ono goes to clam them down when Swala couldn't hear him she yells at her herd to stop. Dhahabu When Ono realizes Dhahabu is the Golden Zebra and he had never seen her before. Later, When Ono look at her Watering Hole dried up. He told everyone the watering hole is all dried up. Male Bushbuck Male Bushbuck was mildly annoyed at Ono and the Lion Guard for interrupting his feast. He showed distrust towards all but Bunga. Laini Laini and Ono are good friends. After saving the galagos a bunch of times. He's always special lookout in the sky. Male Eland Ono and Male Eland are good relationships in "Can't Wait to be Queen" since they tried stop the elands before the bees get stung they got crashed and create into chaos. And in "The Wisdom of Kongwe" he help him and his herd to escape from the fire at Poromoko Crevasse and Beshte create the bridge he think its safe and cross to safety. Jasiri and Madoa Jasiri, Madoa and Ono are good friends. When Ono first meets Jasiri he didn't like that Kion was hanging out with a hyena. Until Kion tells him good she was fighting Cheezi and Chungu. In "Lions of the Outlands", Madoa meets the rest of the guard and becomes friends with them. In "Rescue in the Outlands", Madoa comes to the guard for help when Jasiri is in a steam vent. Shujaa Ono was not surprised that Shujaa was extremely strong. But he is thankful for help against the hyenas, jackals and crocodiles. Enemies Makucha Ono and Makucha are both enemies who hate each other greatly. When they both meet, they quickly engage into battle with Makucha refusing to let Ono and the Guard pass at all unless he is defeated and refuses to listen to his orders otherwise. He has almost hurt and disrespected Ono as seen when he nearly bites him and states that when he fights the guard, he is up against four and a half instead of five. Mzingo Mzingo and Ono first met in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar when the egret swooped around the vulture until he fell to the ground. Mzingo has attacked him at least twice. The first was in The Scorpion's Sting when the Army of Scar corners the Lion Guard and Makini and the second was in Undercover Kinyonga he was chased out of the Outlands by him and Mwoga for spying on Scar. Mwoga Mwoga never liked him at all. When they first meet, he and the vulture bumped into each other because Ono had only one usable eye at the time, and later tells the news to his parliament, and Janja later uses it to his advantage, and is constantly trying or hurting the egret as seen in The Scorpion's Sting and in Undercover Kinyonga. Mpishi Ono never liked Mpishi as when he first met her, as she invaded the Pride Lands and attempted to eat a hyrax there. She later kidnaps Ona, but this time, with the help of Mwoga. They nearly succeed in eating her until he and Kulinda work together to defeat her, upon which he demands Mpishi to leave. Mpishi has not tried to steal another animal from the Pride Lands ever since as she believes no food is "worth the aggravation", and hasn't dealt with the egret since and looks like she won't any time soon. Zira After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Ono and thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Lioness Ono hates Lioness for nearly killing Kion, and for also being loyal to Scar. When coming to his friends aid, Ono dives in after Lioness, and later watches as she’s blasted away. Nuka As a member of Kion's Lion Guard, Nuka is shown to be frightened of Ono. Kovu When Ono, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear him and the others. Mapigano Mapigano feigns friendliness when Ono appears, not wishing to engage in a fight with a group he knows he'll lose against. Kenge Kenge is the first monitor lizard Ono had seen and the one he hates the most after he bit him and the rest of the guard and also tried to steal the elephant's melons, but eventually recovered from his attack and watched him get blasted back home. Kenge tried to harm Ono again after he and the rest of Army of Scar trapped the egret and his friends but once again was blasted away by Kion. Janja Janja and Ono are archenemies as he and his clan have antagonized him and the rest of the Lion Guard more often than any other villain in the show. In Ono's Idol, the young egret creates his own spin that stops him, Cheezi, and Chungu from having a meal out of klipspringers. Hadtihi knocked the hyenas into the river afterward. In Eye of the Beholder, he notices that Ono cannot see properly with just one useable eye, so he plots to eat as many zebras as he wants, but when Ono shows up by Embamba Canyon to help the rest of the Guard, he spills the hyena's plan. He later grows angrier at him when he learns that he is working for Scar. Cheezi Ono dislikes Cheezi for working with Janja and later Scar. Even though Cheezi tried to eat him twice, he does not view him to be more obnoxious than an actual threat unlike Janja. In The Morning Report, he tells Zazu "steamed birdy sure smells delicious, possibly indicating that he would like to eat him and Ono if he could. Chungu Ono dislikes Chungu for working with Janja and later Scar. Even though Chungu tried to eat him twice, he does not view him to be more obnoxious than an actual threat unlike Janja. He tries to bite him again in The Morning Report when he saves Zazu from him and the rest of Janja's Clan. Kiburi Kiburi wanted to punish Ono for his part in waking him and the other crocodiles from their hibernation, and also hates him for foiling his plans to murder Simba. Tamka Ono dislikes Tamka because he tried to kill Simba. Tamka once confessed to him and the rest of the Guard that he wasn't very smart. When he and Nduli try to rub the Guard's tummies to get them to sleep, Ono seems annoyed by his silly antics. Tamka hates him because he along with Kiburi and Nduli as they think he was the one who woke them up from hibernation and accused him of doing it on purpose. Nduli Ono dislikes Nduli because he tried to kill King Simba and tried to eat him more than once. When he and Tamka try to rub the Guard's tummies to get them to sleep, Ono seems annoyed by his silly antics. He isaware that Nduli is not very smart either. Nduli hates him along with Kiburi and Tamka as they think he was the one who woke them up from hibernation and accused him of doing it on purpose. Scar As a member of the Lion Guard, Ono views Scar as an enemy. Reirei At first Ono didn't trust her son Dogo. He soon found out that more jackals have came into the Pridelands. At Kupatana the jackals have almost destroyed the celebration but the Lion Guard stopped them. Dogo Ono and Dogo are enemies. He never trusted Dogo just like Fuli. He thought that it was odd that when Janja stopped chasing the jackal. Goigoi Ono never trusted the jackals to begin with. He was concerned with Janja letting them have Dogo. He never trusted Goigoi and they are enemies. When Goigoi attempts to reveal himself as invisible to the Guard while they are helping ostriches, Ono seems to be annoyed by his dim-witted antics. Although he never trusted the jackals, Ono is aware that Goigoi is not a serious threat without the rest of his pack. Ushari Like the rest of the Lion Guard, Ushari despises Ono, who was already wary of the cobra due to his poison. Category:Relationships